New Term
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: Nina is back for the new term. Why did she leave and not keep contact? Is there going to be another mystery in store? Or is there actually going to be a term with no danger and no mystery? I hope you enjoy! Review XD Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: House of Nina Is Back

**New Term**

**Chapter 1: Nina Is Back!**

**Hey everyone! The people in this story are everyone but Willow and KT. Also Mick is back! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

I am so excited to be heading back to Anubis! I wasn't allowed back last term because The Chosen One and Osirian were not allowed to be together. I talked to Eddie and he told me that his dad told him we were not in danger. Eddie begged his dad to let me back and now I am. The thing is, no one but Mr. Sweet and Eddie know I am coming.

I hope Fabian wasn't too mad that I broke things off. I don't like long distance relationships. After I graduate this year, I am getting an apartment in England and going to school there. I discussed this with my gran, and she said it's fine. I am happy that she supports it. I grabbed my bags from the trunk. I paid the guy and said thank you. I headed to Anubis. I walked in the house. I heard chatter from the common room. I entered and the whispering stopped. Everyone looked up shocked to see me, but Eddie. Amber left for fashion school, but she came back. Eddie told me.

"NINA!" Amber yelled. She ran over to me so fast and gave me her famous Amber Millington bear hug.

"Amber can't breathe." I stuttered. She let go.

"Sorry." Amber explained. Everyone else took turns to hug me, but Mara and Fabian. They were sitting next to each other holding hands. I just looked down.

"Why didn't you come back last term or contact us?" Patricia questioned. She wasn't too mad, just hurt.

"I wasn't allowed back because I had to take care of my gran. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to be brave. I wasn't sure if I would see any of you again. You guys are my family." I explained. I couldn't tell them the real reason because Mara was there and she didn't know about Sibuna. I also didn't totally lie. Gran wasn't doing well at the time either. I didn't want her friend taking care of her while I was away in a different country.

"Okay. How is your Gran now?" Patricia asked sympathetically.

"She is doing better. Thanks." I stated.

"Anytime." she replied, I sat down next to Amber. I looked over at Mara and Fabian! They were staring into each other's eyes. Amber noticed my sadness.

"So. Fabian aren't you glad Nina is back? You didn't say a word." Amber said. She probably doesn't like the idea of him hanging out with anyone but me.

"Hi." he stated.

"That's it? Fabian really?" Amber snapped.

"Fabian can we please talk? In private?" I asked. He looked at Mara and she nodded. We both got up and walked into his room. He sat down on his bed and I sat down on his chair. It was awkward silence until Fabian started talking. Thank god.

"I though you couldn't come back because The Chosen One and Osirian couldn't be together because there would be danger. Now you tell the house the reason is because your Gran is sick? I need the truth Nina." he said. He was upset. I can't blame him.

"Well my Gran was sick and she told me her friend could take care of her, but I couldn't do that to her friend. The other reason was because Eddie told me that Mr. Sweet explained that there is danger if Eddie and I can't be near each other. I didn't want to say that in front of Mara because I wasn't sure if she knew. I didn't want her in danger if there is another mystery." I explained.

"Okay. I believe you." he stated. He started smiling that cute gorgeous smile. His eyes are so perfect.

"Can I ask you a question now?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Are you and Mara dating?" I asked. I turned seriously.

"Yes." he said. I looked down at the ground.

"Oh. I was kind of hoping you still loved me." I said. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I do still love you." he said.

"Then why are you with Mara?" I questioned.

"I can't just break up with Mara. I like her a lot. We have a lot in common and…" I cut him off there.

"I will just see you around the house then." I replied. I opened the door.

"Nina wait!" Fabian tried calling, but I closed the door and just headed upstairs to my room.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review. Don't just favorite the story! I need reviews! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: House of Heartbreaks

**Chapter 2: Heart Breaks**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my stories! It means a lot! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV:**

I slept like a baby. I woke up and then I realized what had happened last night. Fabian told me that he wasn't going to break things off with Mara. That means that he doesn't love me anymore. How could he do this to me? I thought we would be together forever.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. It was Saturday afternoon. I headed downstairs and saw everyone eating breakfast. Fabian moved his seat towards Mara and Eddie was now next to me. I sat down. Amber saw how upset I looked. She gave me a sympathetic looked and I just shrugged. Trudy placed some pancakes on the table with french toast and orange juice. I started eating. It was awkward silence until Amber broke it.

''I am so glad you're back Nina!" Amber exclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks. Me to" I said. I took a quick glance at Fabian, but Mara saw.

"So Nina. What did you do in America?" Mara questioned. Mara never talked to me. I hope Fabian didn't tell her what happened yesterday. Now I should make Fabian jealous by telling him I hung out with my close friend Brandon.

"I hung out with my close friend Brandon." I exclaimed looking her straight in the eyes. Fabian flinched a little and somewhat looked upset.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" I questioned.

"You said close friend. I was just curious." she explained.

"I have known him since I was a baby. He has been so helpful through everything. He was my neighbor until I moved. We have a ton in common. Like a ton and he is super nice." I said. Everyone looked at Fabian.

"That's nice." Mara announced.

"So are you and him an item?" Jerome pointed out.

"No. We are not! And even if we are it's none of your business!" I yelled frusturated. Everyone jumped from my outburst.

"No need to yell Nina. I though you and Fabian would be back together." He said smirking. Everyone glared at him.

"Yes well so do I, but he moved on." I mumbled. Everyone looked at me. We all finished breakfast. I sat down on the couch reading a book, while Amber was on chore duty with Patricia. Joy sat down next to me.

"Hey Nina." she exclaimed. I folded my page and placed it down on the side table.

"Hey Joy." I said smiling. Maybe we could be friends now. I honestly don't need any drama at this moment.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened between me and you. Could we move on please? Become friends?" Joy asked.

"Yes. I would like that a lot." I replied. She hugged me.

"Want to watch a movie?" Joy questioned.

"Ya sure. What else are we going to do?" I asked/said with a chuckle. She laughed. We decided to watch Twilight movies all day. It got my mind off of Fabian and Mara.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review on what you would want to happen! Thanks again! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: House of Fights

Chapter 3: House of Fights

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! FABINALIVES helped me with this idea! Thank you! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV: **

It was Sunday morning. I showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and did my makeup. I was listening to music, when my phone buzzed. It was Brandon. I squealed. I answered the phone.

"Hey Brandon!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Nina. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. What about you?" I questioned.

"Very good. Just bored. How is Fabian doing?" he asked. I sighed.

"Um. He is dating Mara. We aren't together." I whispered into the phone.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" he questioned. He knows me. I can't lie for my life.

"Horrible Brandon. I thought he loved me. What is wrong with me?" I asked crying into the phone.

"Nina. Listen to me. If he is dating someone else, he is an idiot. You're sweet, funny, charming, amazing and very hot." Brandon said. He called me hot? I can't believe it.

**Amber's POV:**

I was about to enter our room, until I heard Nina talking. She then started crying on the phone to someone. I know this is wrong, but I needed to listen.

"Did you just call me hot?" I heard Nina ask. She must be talking to that guy Brandon.

"Wait Brandon. You like me more than a friend? Why would you tell me this now?" she asked. I had to put a stop to this before it went further.

"NINA MARTIN!" I yelled. She jumped and turned to face me.

**Nina's POV:**

"NINA MARTIN!" Amber yelled barging in. I turned and faced her.

"Amber. I'm on the phone!" I yelled in frustration.

"Listen. Don't go dating someone else. You can't give up on FABINA!" she screamed.

"Brandon I'm sorry. Can I call you back?" I said with rage. I wasn't angry with him. I was angry at Amber.

"Sure. Good luck." he replied.

"Thanks. I will call you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye." he replied and I hung up the phone.

"AMBER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed very upset with her. I heard footsteps and the next thing I know everyone was outside our room.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why would you even think about going out with that Brandon guy?" Amber yelled. Fabian looked mad. Everyone else just looked shocked.

"IT'S NON OF YOUR BUSINESS AMBER MILLINGTON! I KNOW YOU WANT FABIAN AND I TOGETHER, BUT IT'S OVER SO DEAL WITH IT. I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! SO EITHER STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS OR I AM LEAVING!" I screeched.

"YOU'RE HIDING THE FACT THAT YOU STILL LOVE FABIAN! I HEARD YOU ON THE PHONE TALKING TO BRANDON! YOU LOVE FABIAN!" Amber yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed. I stomped out of the room and walked outside. I needed fresh air. I went to my spot in the woods where we started Sibuna. I sat down on the log with my heads in my head.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A lot of drama happening. Will Amber and Nina make up? Will Fabina happen again? Just keep reading to find out! Please don't forget to review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: House of Finding Nina

**Chapter 4: House of Finding Nina**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>

We were all sitting down at dinner. It was quiet since that fight between Nina and Amber. I haven't seen Nina since she went on her walk.

"Has anyone seen Nina?" Trudy questioned.

"She never came back from her walk?" Amber asked.

"No. I can't find her anywhere. Did anyone hear from her?" Trudy asked in panic.

"No. I will go look for her." I said getting up.

"I don't want you going out in the dark alone Fabian." Trudy exclaimed.

"I will go with him." Eddie said standing up.

"I guess that's okay. Not to far. Make sure you call if you find her please." Trudy said. We nodded. Grabbed two flashlights and started looking for Nina.

"Where could she be?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea. It's all my fault." I sighed. Eddie stopped.

"Look Fabian it's not your fault. I know your dating Mara, but you're in love with Nina. I think you should let Mara go. She will understand." Eddie explained. He has a point.

"Ya you're right. Let's look for Nina. I'm worried." I said.

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up and it was dark out. I fell asleep crying. I was too upset to move. I am scared now. I'm in the woods all alone. I really need Fabian right now.

"NINA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard Eddie and Fabian call out..

"I'M OVER HERE." I yelled back. They saw me and rushed over to me. Eddie hugged me and so did Fabian.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you come back to the house?" Eddie asked.

"I was upset about what happened and I cried myself to sleep. I woke up and was here. I'm so scared and cold." I cried. Fabian took off his jacket and placed it on me.

"I will let you guys talk. I'm going back to the house to tell Trudy you're okay." Eddie said. He ran back to the house..

"Nina you're the one." Fabian said.

"Wait what?" I asked shocked.

"I am breaking things off with Mara. I thought if I dated her, I would forget about you. But I can't forget about you. You're the love of my life. Will you please be my girlfriend again?" he questioned. Say something Nina. Don't just stare into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes and I love you too." I replied. He smiled and we leaned in. It was a deep passionate kiss. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"We should probably get back to the house." Fabian said. I nodded. We stood up and walked hand in hand back to Anubis.

**Yay. Fabina! How will Mara react? Will it go well or bad? All you have to do is review and let me know what you think! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: House of Fabina

Chapter 5: House of Fabian 

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this story. If you haven't read my other story, please feel free to read it and leave a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV:**

I just told Nina that she was the one. She is the one I want to be with. I have to break things off with Mara. Nina and I were about to walk in holding hands. I stopped.

"We shouldn't walk in holding hands. I want to make things right with Mara. I have to tell her gently." I explained. Nina nodded. We kissed passionately and then walked in. Everyone was sitting on the couches.

"Nina I'm glad your okay!" Amber exclaimed. She walked over and hugged Nina. That sat down together.

"Mara can we please talk in private?" I asked. It's now or never.

"Sure." Mara replied. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was nervous. She got up and we walked into my room closing the door. Mara and I sat down on my bed.

"Listen I still love Nina. I want to break up. We could still be friends." I said kind of quickly. I saw a tear slip down her face. She whipped it away quickly.

"That sounds good." Mara stated.

"Mara I'm sorry." I replied. I looked at her sympathetically.

"It's fine." Mara said. She got up and left the room. I just sighed and laid down on my bed.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update this. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: House of School

Chapter 6: House of School

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Amber's POV:  
><strong>

It was now Monday. Sadly we had school. I woke up to my alarm buzzing. It was 6am. I grabbed my uniform and headed into the shower. As soon as I was done showering, I woke up Nina.

"Nina. Wake up. You have to get ready. It's 6:15." I exclaimed. She groaned and got up. She headed into the shower. I did my hair and makeup. Nina got out and I brushed my teeth. I headed back into the room.

"Amber can you keep a secret?" Nina asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. I can't believe she trusts me.

"Fabian and I are dating. He told me his the one and he is breaking up with Mara. He said he was breaking up with her last night." Nina stated. Yes! I hated Mara and Fabian together. I am so happy!

"Oh my Anubis! Finally! To be honest I hated Mara and Fabian together." I stated. Nina laughed.

"Shall we head to breakfast?" Nina exclaimed.

"We shall." I said. I grabbed Nian's arm and we headed downstairs.

**Nina's POV:**

We headed downstairs and everyone was there. We sat down.

"Hey did you guys here that Mara and Fabian broke up?" Patricia announced breaking the silence. We sat down. It was awkward because they were in the room.

"Really Patricia?" Joy snapped. We finished breakfast. Fabian was casually staring at me and smiling. Everyone noticed. I started walking to school and Fabian caught up to me. He grabbed my hand.

"So I broke things off with Mara." Fabian announced.

"I'm sorry." I stated. My heart was pounding. It was good feeling though.

"It's okay. Are we together?" Fabian asked.

"Yes." I replied. We stopped walking and kissed passionately. We headed into class and went to our lockers. We grabbed our History and English books. We then headed to history. Fabian and I headed into class. We were taking notes when I saw someone glaring at me. It was Mara. I never knew she had this side.

"Fabian don't turn around, but Mara is glaring at me." I whispered. He turned around anyway and Mara smiled.

"No she isn't." Fabian stated. I turned around and she smiled at both of us. We then turned back to the board. I turned back around and she glared at me. I shook my head and began finishing my notes. After class we had English. It went by quick. All we did was reading and answering questions. It was now lunch time.

**I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter. I can't wait to continue this. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: House of Enemies

Chapter 7: House of Enemies

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV: **

The bell rang and we headed to lunch. We went into the cafeteria, and sat down with the house.

"So Mara how are you?" I questioned. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Good. Thanks." Mara stated

"Anytime." I replied. It was an awkward silence.

"So. Who is dating who now?" I questioned.

"Joy and Jerome, Patricia and Eddie, and lastly Alfie and I." Amber replied. I nodded.

"That's good." I replied.

"Want to go on a date tonight Nina?" Fabian asked.

"I would like that." I stated.

"Nina may I please talk to you in private?" Mara questioned. Everyone looked at her and then at me worriedly.

"Sure." I responded. We headed into the halls. We both stopped in our tracks and she turned around.

"Stay away from Fabian." she snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? I said stay away from him. Are we clear?" she asked.

"In case you forgot, I am his girlfriend, not you. You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." I snapped back.

"If you don't do as I say, I will make your life a living hell." she snapped. She then walked back into the cafeteria and sat down. I followed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Fabian whispered.

"I can't go on that date tonight. I have a headache." I lied. Mara looked at me and smiled. I saw Amber give me a weird look. We finished our lunch. I had a salad and a glass of milk. We then headed to our lockers. I grabbed my books and headed over to Ambers.

"Amber you will never guess what happened!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she questioned.

"Mara told me to stay away from Fabian or else she will make my life a living hell." I whispered.

"She did what?!"Amber yelled.

"Shh Amber. A little lower. That's why you heard me break off the date. I don't know what to do. You can't tell anyone." I stated.

"I swear, but we are finishing this after school." Amber said. I nodded and the bell rang. We headed into drama. We were rehearsing Romeo and Juliet. Amber was Juliet an Alfie was Romeo. They were doing great! After drama class, we had math. I was never good at math.

"Ugh. I hate this class." I whispered to Fabian.

"You're actually talking to me now. I thought you were avoiding me." Fabian whispered back.

"Listen we need to talk. It's urgent. So we will walk home together and I can tell you on the walk home. Sounds good?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Fabian replied. We finished math and then went to our lockers. We had tons of homework, which sucked. Mara came over to us.

"Hey. Fabian want to walk home with me?" she asked him.

"Actually I can't. I promised Nina. I'm sorry." Fabian said.

"No big deal. See you guys at the house." she exclaimed and headed back. We closed our lockers and headed out of the building.

"What did you need to tell me?" Fabian questioned.

"Okay. When Mara asked me to talk in private, she told me to stay away from you or else she would make my life a living hell." I explained. He stopped walking and so did I.

"That doesn't sound like Mara." he said.

"Fabian I swear on my life, that she said that. I don't know what to do." I cried. He held me into a hug.

"Listen. We are going on our date. No ifs and buts. I will talk to her." Fabian said.

"You can't talk to her. It will just make things worse." I explained.

"I guess. We are not leaving each other. Not now or not ever." Fabian said.

"Agreed. Fabian forever." I exclaimed. Fabian chuckled and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss. It lasted for two minutes. We then broke apart and smiled at each other. We headed back into the house with huge grins plastered on our faces. Mara you're not going to get to me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know Mara is off character, but she will get back on track soon. You will see. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	8. Chapter 8: House of Date

Chapter 8: House of Date

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! Here is another chapter for all of you! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:**

We just arrived home from a long day at school. We all decided before we would do homework, we were going to sit down and relax. I'm leaning my head on Fabian's shoulder.

"Nina a word please." Mara stated. I looked up at Fabian and he shrugged. Mara stood up and we walked into the kitchen.

"What now Mara?" I questioned.

"I told you to stay away from him.," she snapped.

"I told you I wasn't going to." I snapped back. I was heading back to the couch when Mara pulled my hair. Everyone looked up. I turned around.

"You did not just do that!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes were now on us.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I guess you will-" I interrupted her by smacking her face. Fabian stood up and walked over.

"Guys stop it. Fighting is not the answer." Fabian explained.

"I didn't start this. Mara did." I exclaimed. Jerome stood up and walked over to help.

"Mara. This isn't you. I know your upset, but don't take this out on Nina." Jerome said slowly.

"I'm doing this because Mick didn't work out, Jerome cheated on me and now Fabian is back with Nina. Why can't I have the perfect guy?" Mara explained. She sat down and I kind of felt bad even though we were fighting.

"Look Mara you will find the right guy. Trust me. Some guy is going to like you for you, but fighting with anyone or me isn't going to get a guy to like you. Just be you. You're smart, pretty, nice and funny. You will find someone. Trust me. Can we please move on from the fighting and be friends?" I said/asked.

"Thanks Nina. I am sorry. I'm sorry to you to Fabian and everyone. I hope we can be friends again." Mara stated.

"It's okay." Fabian and I replied in unison.

"Good. So go on your date!" Mara exclaimed. I looked at Fabian.

"I think that is a good idea. Shall we go out to dinner?" Fabian asked.

"Sounds good. We will tell Trudy and then get ready. It's 4 now, so let's say 5:30?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Fabian said. Trudy walked into the room.

"Trudy, may Fabian and I go out to eat tonight please? We will be back by 8." I asked/stated.

"I guess if you make sure your homework is done when you get back, then it is okay. Just be back by 8. No later okay." Trudy said.

"Okay. Thanks. I will call the cab Nina. So be here by 5:30" Fabian stated.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Let's get you ready Nina!" Amber shrieked. We ran upstairs. I got to pick out the dress. I chose to wear this pink floral dress from Forever 21, white sandals with a small heal. Amber is doing my hair. She decided to straighten it. After she straightened it, she did my makeup. She placed a light brown eye shadow on my eyelids and black eyeliner. Then she did my mascara and placed a natural colored lipstick on my lips. I placed star earrings in my ear and a heart necklace. It looked perfect. I then grabbed a black Channel purse.

"Look in the mirror." Amber exclaimed. I looked at myself and I looked beautiful.

"Also here is a white cardigan. Wear it." Amber stated. I put it on. 

"Alright it's 5:25. I have to go. Wish me luck." I said.

"No. You don't need it. Have fun!" Amber said giving me a hug. She let go.

"Thanks see you later!" I said.

"Anytime." she replied. I headed downstairs. Fabian was wearing his jeans and a blue shirt. I kissed him.

"You look beautiful." he exclaimed.

"You look handsome." I said. There was a beep outside which indicated that our cab was here. We headed in.

"Where to?" the cab driver questioned.

"The Diner." Fabian exclaimed. That is my favorite place ever! We got there in a little and I paid for the cab. We headed inside and got to our tables.

"My name is Kevin. I will be your waiter. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes. I will have a diet pepsi with lemon please." I exclaimed.

"I will have a pepsi with lemon." Fabian said. We smiled at each other.

"Sure. It will be right out." he said.

"Thanks." we said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"What you said to Mara was very kind. I am proud of you." Fabian said.

"Thanks. I feel terrible about me slapping her though." I said.

"Anytime and it was a one time thing. At least you guys worked it out." he said.

"Yah. I guess your right." I exclaimed. The waiter brought over our sodas.

"Can I take your order?" he questioned. I looked at Fabian and he nodded.

" Can I please have Penne Alla Vodka?" I asked.

"Of course. For you sir?" he said and asked Fabian.

"Can I have Steak? Medium please." Fabian asked.

"Sure. It will be right out." he said. We were having a great time. The food came out ten minutes later. We ate it and then the check came. Fabian paid. We left and were in the cab. We got home and I paid the cab. We headed inside.

"Thanks Fabian. I had a great time." I exclaimed.

"Anytime!" he said. He gave me a passionate kiss goodnight. I did my homework and crashed.

**Long chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 9: House of Ideas

Chapter 9: House of Ideas

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm clock. It was only Tuesday. Ugh. Yesterday was amazing though. I had my date with Nina and it went perfect! I got up, grabbed my uniform and headed into the shower. I finished my shower in ten minutes and dried off. I put my uniform on and brushed my teeth. I then dried my hair. I went back in my room and through my dirty clothes in the hamper. I grabbed my cell. Eddie was still sleeping. I heard Mick get up earlier and I think he went on a run.

"Eddie wake up. We have school soon." I exclaimed. He didn't answer.

"EDDIE YOU MISSED BREAKFAST!" I yelled. He shot up and got out of bed. He ran to the bathroom and came back in his uniform, with his hair done in five minutes.

"Dude. You didn't miss breakfast. You just didn't wake up." I stated.

"So you made me freak out for nothing?" he snarled.

"At least you didn't miss breakfast." I said with a smirk. He shook his head and we headed to the dinning room. Mara was the only one there.

"Good morning." she exclaimed.

"Good morning." Eddie and I said in unison. Everyone came in slowly. Nina and Amber finally walked in.

"Good morning Nina." I exclaimed smiling crazy. I can't help it. This girl makes me crazy.

"Good morning Fabian." Nina replied smiling just as crazy. I leaned in and gave her a passionate good morning kiss. We pulled apart. Nina sat down and was blushing like crazy.

"Really. Can you guys save your lovey dove stuff for when you're alone?" Jerome snapped.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed."? Nina said annoyed.

"Shut it Martin." Jerome snapped. He was in a bad mood. I glared at him.

"Jerome. Knock it off." I said getting angry. Everyone looked at me.

"Well it's true." Jerome sighed. I rolled my eyes. We finished eating breakfast and went to grab our bags. Nina and I were walking to class.

"I have a great idea." Nina exclaimed.

"Ya. Let's here it." I said.

"We should set Mara up with Mick!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know." I said. They did date once before, but I don't want to get in the way.

"Think about it. If we get Mara together with Mick, she will be extra happy. I won't feel as bad for the break up." Nina stated.

"You felt bad?" I questioned curiously.

"For Mara. I knew it was hard on her, but you and I were meant to be." she said.

"Yes. We were. I love you Nina." I exclaimed.

"I love you too Fabian." she replied. She leaned in and we had a passionate kiss. It lasted five minutes. We pulled apart and kept walking.

"Let's do it." I exclaimed. She smiled and we headed to class.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! UPDATE!**

**-Sammi**


	10. Chapter 10: House of Set Ups

Chapter 10: House of Set Ups

**Hey guys! I know I have been gone forever! I have been so stressed with school and work, but I am back! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Mara's POV:**

We are sitting in English class. Mick is sitting next to me. I wish I didn't break up with him. He is so cute! Ugh. I see Nina and Fabian staring at us. I wonder what that's about?

"Before the class ends, your homework is to read chapters two and three of "To Kill A Mockingbird". Everyone groaned in annoyance. The bell rang.

"Alright. I will see everyone tomorrow." Ms. Andrews exclaimed. I started packing up. Mick leaves and Nina and Fabian come over to me.

"Hey Mara can we talk to you for a second please?" Nina questioned.

"Sure." I say. We headed outside.

"So listen Fabian and I were talking and a subject came up. We were just thinking how happy Mick made you. Maybe you should give him another chance?" Nina stated/asked. Does she read minds? I was just thinking that.

"I was just thinking about that. How do I tell him that I still love him? Mick has always been the one." I announced.

"I have always been the one to what?" Mick asked. Holy crap. Was he behind me? Did he hear everything we were talking about? Breathe Mara. I turned around.

"The only one who was um good at sports? Ya sports!" I exclaimed. I turned to Nina and Fabian and they shook their head at me.

"What's going on Mara?" Mick questioned. He obviously didn't buy it. 

"Um. Nina and I will just leave and see you both later." Fabian exclaimed. They walked away.

"Okay fine. I miss us. You're the only one I love. Can we please go out again?" I beg. He walked over and kissed me passionately.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I said grinning.

"You were always smart." Mick stated. We both laughed and then walked over to Nina and Fabian.

"Guys we are dating again!" Mick exclaimed. Nina stood up and hugged me, as did Fabian. Then they hugged Mick.

"Congratulations guys!" Fabian said.

"We should go on a double date!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yes of course! That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it does!" Mick said.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope it wasn't too short! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	11. Chapter 11 House of Double Dates

Chapter 11: House of Double Dates

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

It's Friday night and Fabian and I have a double date with Mara and Mick. We are going to see a new movie called "Soul Surfer". **(A/N I know it's** **not new, but just go with it.) **

"I heard this movie is supposed to be amazing!" I exclaimed. Fabian bought me some popcorn and soda. Mick got Mara popcorn and soda as well. The commercials just ended and the movie started.

_End of the movie_

__"This movie was amazing! Did you guys jump when the shark bit her arm?" Mara asked.

"Yes! Oh my gosh. I loved how the ending turned out though." I announced.

"That was a great movie." Fabian said. I kissed him for a minute and it was so passionate. Mara and Mick kissed too. We pulled apart and entered the cab.

"Anubis House please." Fabian exclaimed. We all squeezed in the cab. We arrived home in ten minutes.

"I had a great night Fabian." I exclaimed.

"I had a wonderful night as well." he said. We kissed passionately. We broke apart in five minutes.

"Night Fabian." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Goodnight." he replied. I then headed upstairs to tell Amber everything.

**Mara's POV:  
><strong>

This was a great date. Nina and Fabian said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

"Thank you so much Mick. I had a wonderful time." I exclaimed.

"Anytime Mara. I had a great time as well." he announced. He leaned in and we kissed passionately. We broke apart.

"Goodnight Mick." I said.

"Night Mara." he replied. I headed upstairs and he went to his room. Once I entered, Patricia and Joy were up waiting for details.

"How was it?" Joy asked.

"It was perfect! We went to see "Soul Surfer" and he bought me popcorn and soda. He even bought the tickets! Once we got home, Nina and Fabian said goodnight and like kissed for five minutes so we waited for them to be done. They finally left and headed upstairs. So then we both agreed that we had a great night and he kissed me! It was so passionate! We kissed for like two whole minutes and it was like fireworks!" I exclaimed.

"We are so happy for you!" Patricia stated.

"Yes. I am glad it worked out. Now lets go to bed before Victor yells at us." Joy said. I nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight." I said. They said goodnight. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom. I changed, brushed my teeth and went to the bathroom. I grabbed my dirty clothes and went into my room. I threw it in the hamper and headed to bed.

**That's it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	12. Chapter 12: House of Games

Chapter 12: House of Games

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this fun chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! PS: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up at 8am. Amber was still sleeping. After all it is Saturday morning. I grab an outfit that I want to wear. I picked out jeans a pink tank top with lace on the back. I then grabbed my bra and underwear. I picked up my towels and headed into the shower. I got out in ten minutes and changed. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I placed my dirty clothes in the hamper and did my makeup. I put on gold eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and a coral blush. I decided to wake up Amber.

"Amber. Wake up. It's almost 9am." I exclaimed. She jumped up and headed in the shower. I decided to blow dry my hair. I finished and Amber was back and doing her makeup. She is wearing a pink sparkly skirt and a black shirt. I grabbed white converse and white socks and placed them on my feet. We headed downstairs. Everyone was already there. I kissed Fabian good morning.

"It's breakfast time come on." Jerome announced.

"Shut up Jerome." Fabian stated. Trudy made scrambled eggs and waffles. She placed the syrup. We finished it.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Amber announced. Everyone groaned.

"Why don't we give her a chance? What's the brilliant idea Amber?" I asked.

"Thank you Nina. I knew you would never let me down. Now since its Saturday, we are going to play never have I ever!" she squealed.

"That's not bad Amber. I love that game." Jerome said. We all looked at him and he shrugged.

"Fine." Everyone stated. We all sat in a circle by the living room.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Amber questioned.

"I don't." Mara said.

"Okay so I will give an example. Say I said never have I ever kissed a boy. If you've done it, you have to take a sip of beer!" Amber said. Jerome and Eddie high fived each other and went to go get beer and glasses.

"We are going to get drunk today." Eddie said laughing. Patricia slapped him.

"Okay I will start. Never have I ever kissed a girl." Jerome said.

"Really dude. You're going to get us all wasted." Eddie stated. All the guys took a sip.

"My turn. Never have I ever kissed someone I didn't like." Eddie said. Jerome and Eddie took a sip.

"Who?" Patricia asked.

"This girl from my old high school. I felt bad for her." Eddie said.

"What about you?" Joy asked Jerome.

"I kissed this girl as a bet." he exclaimed.

"That's messed up." Fabian stated.

"My turn. Never have I ever been jealous of someone." everyone took a sip.

"My turn. Never have I ever felt bad for steeling someone else boyfriend." Joy announced. I glared at her.

"So you admit you were trying to steal Fabian from me?" I said with rage. Everyone looked at me and then at Joy and then at me again.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Joy said.

"You made me seem crazy. I don't believe this." I said and got up.

"Nina calm down." Fabian stated.

"Calm down! Now you're taking her side?" I asked more angry.

"No. It's just your out of line." he exclaimed.

"Then I guess I will just go upstairs." I said and stomped upstairs. I don't know why I just did that. Why am I jealous? I have Fabian.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me some ideas down below and check out my other stories and review. Thanks. REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi **


	13. Chapter 13: House of Fabina Love

Chapter 13: House of Fabina Love

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for not writing. I have been upset because someone told me I should stop writing. I don't like how they did that. They told me under guest and I'm mad because they didn't give me a reason why. I'm over it though. I am back though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis! Ps: I am watching the House of Anubis Marathon as I am typing! **

**Fabian's POV:  
><strong>

We were playing Never Had I Ever which I knew was going to be a bad idea and Joy said never have I ever felt bad for steeling someone else's boyfriend and Nina got all mad. She went upstairs and we heard the door slam.

"I better go talk to her." I sighed.

"Sorry Fabian I was just trying to become friends with her and try and forget the past." Joy stated sympathetically. I knew she meant it to. I went upstairs and knocked on Nina's door.

"Come in." Nina said. She sounds upset. I came in and she looked down.

"I'm so sorry that I got jealous. I know you don't like Joy, but she likes or liked you. I don't know why I can't get over it. I am going to try. I'm sorry Fabian. I just really like you and don't want anyone or anything to come between us." Nina exclaimed. I walked over and kissed her passionately. We were kissing for five minutes and then she pulled apart.

"It's okay. I love you Nina Martin." I exclaimed. I just told Nina Martin that I loved her for the first time.

"I love you too Fabian Rutter." Nina exclaimed and we laughed. Then we kissed again.

"Want to watch a movie?" I questioned.

"That sounds good." Nina replied. We headed downstairs.

"Nina I am so sorry." Joy said.

"It's okay. I over reacted. I am sorry. Let's try and be friends. Yah?" Nina asked.

"Of course. I would love that. Friends." Joy said smiling. She hugged Nina and Nina hugged back.

"Well we are going to watch a movie in my room." I stated.

"Okay have fun! I will tell the others!" Joy exclaimed. She smiled and left. We walked into my room. I grabbed my laptop and movie suggestions.

"What would you like to watch? Harry Potter? I bought the whole series over the summer." I stated.

"Awesome! Want to have a Harry Potter marathon then?" Nina asked.

"Yes! I would love that." I stated. I grabbed Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone, and placed it in the dvd slot. I got up and turned off the lights. We cuddled up together and I pressed play. This is going to be great. I looked at Nina and she smiled. By the time we finished watching all of the movies, it was time for dinner. Nina fell asleep.

"Nina it's dinner time. Wake up." I said. She yawned and woke up. We headed into the dining room and everyone was there.

"How was the movie?" Amber asked.

"Good. We had a Harry Potter marathon." I stated. Trudy made pasta and garlic bread. We ate dinner and then did chores. This was a great night.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	14. Chapter 14: House of Peddie

Chapter 14: House of Peddie

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Eddie's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up at 9:30 on Sunday. I got in the shower and got dressed. I then headed into the kitchen for breakfast. I sat down next to Patricia.

"Morning Patricia." I exclaimed. I gave her a kiss and sat down. Everyone let out an awe.

"Morning Eddie." she said. Trudy made pancakes, eggs and bacon. We had milk with our breakfast.

"Patricia want to hang out today? Go on a walk?" I questioned. She smiled.

"That sounds great." she replied.

"After breakfast?" I asked. She nodded. We ate breakfast.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand. We began walking outside.

"It's so nice out today." I exclaimed.

"Yes. It is nice." Patricia stated. I love this girl. I think it's time to tell her.

"Patricia. I need to tell you something." I said. She stopped and looked me right in the eye.

"What's wrong Eddie?" she asked.

"I know we have only been dating for six months, but I am in love with you." I exclaimed. My heart is beating very fast. Patricia was smiling very big.

"I love you too Eddie." Patricia exclaimed. I smiled. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. We were kissing for three minutes.

**Patricia's POV:  
><strong>

Eddie just told me he was in love with me. I love him so much. I told him that. He then kissed me. It was so passionate. We were kissing for five minutes straight and then I needed to breathe. I pulled away. We continued to walk. We were holding hands.

"When we get back, want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?" Eddie said/questioned.

"How about a scary movie. Final Destination?" I asked. I love those movies. **(A/N: I am currently watching this now.)**

"Sounds good. I never seen them." Eddie said.

"Omg now we have to watch it." I said. We laughed and headed back. I went in my room to grab the movie. Then I headed back to Eddie's room and closed the door. He made popcorn and had his laptop ready. Eddie placed the movie in the slot and pressed play. We ate the popcorn and watched the movie. Eddie jumped a few times and I laughed. The movie ended in 98 minutes. Such a short movie. He ejected the movie and placed it in the holder. He handed it to me and I smiled.

"So what did you think?" I asked.

"I loved it! I love horror movies." he exclaimed.

"I knew you would. There are five of those movies with the same type of plot, but different characters." I stated.

"Awesome. We have to watch them together." Eddie said.

"Sounds good." I replied. We began making out. It was ten minutes later and Eddie was on top of me. Then Fabian walked in. He screamed and Eddie got off of me. I sat up.

"Dude knock next time." Eddie snapped.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I'm just going to um ya." Fabian said. Well Fabian was more stuttering it. Fabian then left.

"Do we ever get any privacy?" I questioned. I was very annoyed at Fabian.

**I hope you enjoyed this Peddie chapter! Let me know what you want to happen next. Leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi **


	15. Chapter 15: House of Dinner

Chapter 15: House of Dinner

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Eddie's POV:  
><strong>

Patricia and I were in the middle of making out and Fabian barged in without knocking. I was on top of Patricia to. I jumped off.

"Dude knock next time." I snapped. I was annoyed.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I'm just going to um ya." Fabian said stuttering. He left and shut the door behind him

"Do we ever get any privacy?" Patricia questioned.

"I was just thinking that." I sighed.

"Dinner time!" Trudy yelled.

"I guess we should go to dinner." Patricia said in a sad mood.

"Yes." I said. I took her hand and we walked into the dinning room together. We sat down in our usual spots.

"Thanks Fabian." I whispered into his ear.

"Sorry. You should've locked the door." he stated.

"And you should've knocked." I yelled. Everyone was now staring at us.

"What is with the fighting?" Jerome questioned.

"Nothing." I snapped. I am just annoyed that no one can mind there own business in this house. Trudy made us chicken and rice.

**Patricia's POV:  
><strong>

Eddie was yelling at Fabian and it now became an awkward and silent dinner.

"How are you and Eddie doing?" Joy whispered

"Fabian walked in when we were in the middle of making out." I whispered back.

"Ouch. That sucks." Joy responded.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. I took a glance at Eddie. He smiled at me.

"Wow look at these two love birds over here." Jerome said.

"What are you talking about slime ball?" I snapped at Jerome.

"Why don't you guys just make out already?" Jerome asked.

"They already did." Fabian said laughing back. Eddie gave him a look. I sat up and ran to my room. I sat on my bed and cried. I never cry. A couple of minutes later, Eddie walked in. He sat on my bed next to me.

"Hey Patricia. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not at all. I hate Jerome." I said. He hugged me. I pulled apart.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just need to go for a walk." I said.

"Want me to come?" he questioned.

"No. I need to be alone." I replied. I ran out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	16. Chapter 16: House of Patricia

Chapter 16: House of Patricia

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't upload this chapter in a while! I hope you enjoy this! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV:**

I ran into the clearing. I just needed to clear my head. I was never the type of person who cared about what other people thought. I'm mad that Jerome is making fun of my relationship with Eddie. I love him. I really do. I have never had feelings like this for anyone before. I looked at my watch and realized it was 7:00. I've been sitting on this branch for an hour. I decided to walk back to the house. As I walked back, I bumped into Eddie.

"Hey. I was just coming to find you. I was worried." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry. Jerome got me so mad. I just needed air." I replied. I kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Because I love you Eddie." I exclaimed. His eyes widened.

"I love you too Patricia." he replied. We kissed for about a minute. We then broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Let's get back to the house." I said.

"Sounds good." he replied. We walked back hand in hand. Once we entered, everyone was waiting in the living room.

"Are you okay Patricia?" Jerome asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"I am sorry. I was just trying to be funny. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Jerome stated. He looked sincere.

"It's okay. Just never joke about Eddie and I again. Okay Slimeball?" I stated/asked.

"Okay. Sounds good." Jerome said.

"Awe Jerome apologized." Mick said laughing.

"Shut up Mick." Jerome sneered.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Nina suggested.

"Sounds good." I replied. Everyone agreed.

"How about Carrie?" I suggested.

"I love that movie!" Eddie said. I smiled. Everyone agreed and we decide to watch Carrie. The newer version, not the old one I ran and got the movie from my room. I placed it in the DVD player and pressed play. I then shut off the lights. The whole time, I placed my head on Eddie's shoulder and he placed his arm around me. I love watching movies because we can cuddle. The movie ended.

"Goodnight Eddie." I exclaimed.

"Night Patricia." he replied. We kissed for a minute, than broke apart. The boys went to their rooms and we headed upstairs. I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I then headed back to my room. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Mara and Joy." I exclaimed.

"Night Patricia." they both replied. I then fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	17. Chapter 17: House of Stress

Chapter 17: House of Stress

**Hey everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated this chapter in a long time. Let me know any other ideas for a story line. Sorry again for not updating in a while. I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up at 6:00 am. I had a headache. I grabbed clothes and headed into the shower. After I showered, I got out and changed into my uniform. I then brushed my teeth. I headed back into my room and threw the dirty clothes into the hamper. Amber was still fast asleep. I shook her.

"Amber wake up time for school." I stated. She yawned and took off her night mask.

" Good morning Nina. I had a great night sleep." Amber said.

"That's good. I did too. Hurry up though it's 6:15." I stated. Amber got up grabbed her clothes and ran to go shower. I decided to curl my hair and put makeup on. Amber came back and she got ready. We then grabbed our bags and headed downstairs for breakfast. It was no 6:30. Once we entered, everyone stared at me. I kissed Fabian and then sat down.

"Whoa Martin. You're looking good." Jerome said. I laughed and Fabian and Joy glared at him.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about, but he is right. You do look hot." Fabian said giving me another kiss. Everyone pretending like they were going to throw up.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Anytime." Fabian said. We ate and then walked hand in hand to school. We grabbed our books from our lockers. Then we headed into History class. Ms. Andrews was there. The bell rang and we all got out our notebooks.

"Okay. I will be collecting the two page essay on the Egyptian Pyramid." Ms. Andres said. Oh darn it. I totally forgot to do that. Fabian and everyone got their papers out. Ms. Andrews was coming to collect everyone's papers. She started off with us. Fabian handed his paper to her and then she looked at me a long with Fabian.

"Nina. Where is your paper?" Ms. Andrews questioned. Everyone looked at me.

"Um. I forgot to do it. I am sorry." I said looking down.

"That will be a whole letter grade down Nina. You need to keep your grades up if you still want the scholar ship." Ms. Andrews said.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I was busy." I snapped. Fabian was appalled by the tone in my voice.

"Don't use that tone with me. Let's get back to the lesson. Everyone open their books to page ten." Ms. Andrews explained. The class went on. After class everyone followed me to my locker.

"Nina what was that about?" Patricia asked.

"Ya Nina you're never rude. You're always nice." Jerome said.

"I am sorry that I'm not perfect Jerome. God I just am too stressed. Please everyone just leave me alone!" I snapped. They all looked at me and I ran into the girls' restroom. Amber entered.

"Hey Nina. No one says you have to be perfect. What's going on?" Amber exclaimed/asked.

"I'm just so stressed. Trying to keep my grades up, make sure gran is okay, make sure Fabian is happy and have a social life. It's all too much. I'm sorry Amber." I said letting some tears fall. She hugged me and I cried. Patricia, Mara and Joy entered. I let go and turned around.

"Hey Nina. Everyone is worried about you. Are you alright?" Joy asked.

"Ya. Sorry about that. We should get to class." I said. I then walked out. The boys were waiting. I sighed and walked to class by myself. I noticed they were all watching me. I decided to sit in the corner. Fabian came over.

"Why are you sitting over here Nina?" he asked.

"I just want to be alone." I said. He sighed and went to his seat. Then Mr. Winkler started the lesson. I hate myself right now.

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks! REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Sammi **


	18. Chapter 18: House of Intervention

Chapter 18: House of Intervention

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I have been MIA. I have been working and just enjoying my Summer. I am back! Please make sure to check out my other stories and leave a review! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

**Fabian's POV: **

Nina has been under a lot of stress lately. It has been two weeks and she barely hangs out with any of us. We are holding an intervention. We are currently waiting in the living room for Amber to bring down Nina. They came down and entered the living room. Nina looked shocked.

"What's going on?" Nina questioned.

"Nina we are worried about you." Trudy explained.

"I am fine. There is no need to worry." Nina stated. We all looked at her.

"You seemed very stressed out. You barely have anytime for us anymore." I said. I was choosing my words carefully.

"I am sorry that I am trying to keep my scholar ship and keep my grade ups." Nina snapped.

"You should take a break. We understand, but we want you to be less stressed." I exclaimed. She looked at us and just walked upstairs. The door then slammed shut. Thank the lord Victor wasn't here.

"That went well." Jerome snickered. We all glared at him.

"I will go talk to her." I sighed. I walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard. I walked in and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Fabian. I am so stressed. I need a break from school." Nina stated. She cried into my arms. I sat down and held her.

"I am going to help you. We will get your grades up. Right now you need to relax. How about we watch a movie on your laptop?" I said.

"Ya. That is what I need right now." Nina said smiling.

"What movie would you like to watch?" I asked.

"Can we watch Twilight?" she asked.

"Yes." I stated. She grabbed her laptop and the disk. She placed the movie in and pressed play. We cuddled up and began to watch. After an hour into the movie, Nina fell asleep in my arms. I smiled down at her. I continued to watch the movie and hold Nina. I love her so much. I am going to tell her when she wakes up.

**Nina's POV:  
><strong>

I woke up and I was in Fabian's arms. I yawned.

"I am sorry I fell asleep." I stated.

"Don't worry about it. I want to tell you something um Nina." Fabian said stuttering.

"What's wrong? You only stutter when you're nervous." I explained. I sat up.

"I love you Nina." he exclaimed. Oh my gosh! Fabian Rutter just told me he loves me! 

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you with all of my heart." he exclaimed.

"I love you too!" I exclaimed. We leaned in and had a passionate kiss. It lasted until Amber came in.

"Dinner! Yay! Fabina kiss!" she squealed. We laughed and jumped apart. We walked downstairs to dinner.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
